Cyborg Kuro Chan: The Finale
The episode started with the theme song but it was the same as usual but kuro's eye's we're black. Then it showed Miku walking but the music was weird techno music. Miku said "I'm gonna meet kuro see how he's doing" then he heard screaming "what was that ?" He looked at the abandoned factory relizeing that's were all the screaming was coming from. Then it showed the title card but it was different again kuro's eye's we're black and the title card said the finale. Then it came back to the episode. Then it showed Miku worried about what's inside the factory. He took a peek relizeing nothing was in the factory he went inside it was dark. Then relizeing that he saw matatabi but he was dead with his right arm and left leg chopped off and his eye was bleeding hard. Miku was shocked in horror but then he also saw kuro also Dead with his arm chopped off. "Oh my god" he said in horror but then when he looked back he saw a black figure stabbed him. Then the screen was pitch black for a minute then it showed Dr go and kotaro trying to find Miku. Then they heard screaming "what was that" said kotaro "I don't know" Dr go said "it's probably coming from over there" said kotaro pointing at the abandoned factory. Dr go and kotaro got a idea to go in when they were in shock Dr go was slowly starting to cry when he saw Miku dead with his pieces all destroyed. They saw the black figure Dr go shounting at the figure "WHO ARE YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIKU !?" The black figure said in a whisper voice "I killed you friends" "WHY ?" Dr go yelled to the black figure "i killed your friends and now I'm gonna kill you" the black figure grabbed a shotgun and shot Dr go four times in the stomach killing him instantly. Kotaro trying to escape but The door was locked then the black figure was coming closer to kotaro then the screen went to static for a second. Nana was running trying to find kuro then she stopped hearing screaming "what was that ?" she said then she saw the abandoned factory she took a peek at the abandoned factory seeing nonething then she opened the door the she gasp seeing all the Dead remains of all her friends including kuro she slowly started cry. then she saw the black figure. "I killed your friends" "BUT WHY !? WHY DID YOU KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS FOR !?" ''"cause I am god himself don't you relize that ? And now Sense I killed all you're going to *die*" ''the Black figure grabbed Nana. "LET ME GO!" she yelled but then the black figure snapped Nana's neck killing her instantly then the black figure looked at the screen with a realistic camera zoom then the black figure smiled then the screen went to static. Then the credits rolled but it was different kuro was gone and the grandparents were crying more than sleeping and the grandparents house was graffited with the words suffer then the episode ended. The End. Category:Cringe